<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Morning Light (Palaye Royale Fanfiction) by beloved_diadem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619637">My Morning Light (Palaye Royale Fanfiction)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloved_diadem/pseuds/beloved_diadem'>beloved_diadem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, Of Mice &amp; Men, Palaye Royale, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BVB, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Bring Me The Horizon - Freeform, F/M, Pierce The Veil - Freeform, SWS, Sleeping With Sirens - Freeform, bmth, of mice &amp; men - Freeform, om&amp;m - Freeform, palaye royale - Freeform, ptv - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloved_diadem/pseuds/beloved_diadem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Marie Morrison has been best friends with the boys of Palaye Royale since all four of them were in diapers! During her last year of high school she developed a huge crush on Remington but was too shy to say anything. After being invited to go on tour with the boys, Raven may finally get a change to tell Remi how she feels about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remington Leith/Original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nutella & Waffles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Raven! The boys are here!" I heard my mom yell from the bottom of the stairs.</p>
<p>Instead of actually getting up I groaned and rolled over, shoving my face into one pillow and using another to cover my head.</p>
<p>A few minutes later I heard three sets of feet running up the stairs and down the hall towards my room. Then I heard someone shush the others before opening the door. But they weren't exactly quiet since all three of them were giggling as they walked in.</p>
<p>Before they had a chance to pounce on me and start jumping on my bed to wake me up like they always do if I don't immediately run down the stairs to greet them when my mom tells me they're here, I quickly take the pillow that was covering my head and whip it at the first one to walk through my door. And of course it just had to be Remington.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Ugh! You guys suck! I swear I can't get a minute of sleep when you're around." I nagged at the three of them.</p>
<p>Sebastian laughed, "Its not our fault you stay up till 3 A.M."</p>
<p>"And sleep till noon." Remington chimed in, pointing at me with a that stupid, cute grin on his face.</p>
<p>"So?! You three do it too!" I groaned, shoving my face back into my pillows.</p>
<p>"True, but we're also in a band and play shows almost every night." Emerson said. I pretended to snore as loud as I could.</p>
<p>"See, I told you she snored in her sleep!" Sebastian yelled. Emerson and Remington laughed with him then all three of them hopped on my bed and started jumping all over.</p>
<p>"Come on Snoring Beauty! Let's get a move on, we got things to do!" Remington yelled while standing over me and shaking me violently.</p>
<p>I laughed and squealed, "Alright! Alright! I'll get up!"</p>
<p>They stopped jumping around on my bed and let me get up. Then the boys stood there for a moment starring at me. "Are you gonna leave so I can get dressed or what..?" I asked.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>About 10 minutes later I came down stairs, into the kitchen with my hair brushed and braided, in a baggy hoodie with the tank top I was sleeping in underneath, a pair of shorts, and my favorite pair of slippers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morning sweetie." My mom said when I walked past her as she was pouring probably her 15th cup of coffee.</p>
<p>"Morning mom." I said through a yawn while pulling out the frozen waffles from the freezer and plopping them in the toaster</p>
<p>While they were cooking, or well, toasting, I pulled my self up on to the counter and decided to scroll through instagram waiting for them to pop up. The first post I saw was from Remington. It was a picture of him and his brothers posing outside my front door and the caption read, "Just 2 more days until we go on tour! Time to spend some quality time with family before we leave"</p>
<p>Although I'm not actually related to them, we do think of each other as family sometimes. Our moms were best friends and went to school together so naturally all four of us grew up together and get invited to each others Christmas parties and big family dinners. The boys even asked me once to join their band when they were first starting out and playing at random places in and around the town we live in. That was before they decided on the name Kropp Circle, which I actually helped them come up with. Of course that's something we all bring up and laugh about now but at the time, they really loved the idea.</p>
<p>I liked his post and thought it would be funny to leave a comment "Aw how sweet of you!" I typed out and hit send. Soon my waffles were done and I quickly pulled them out and dropped them on a paper plate. After spreading on a little bit of butter and Nutella on them, I grabbed the step-stool my mom kept by the side of the fridge and used it to get the maple syrup down from the cabinet above me.</p>
<p>"Need a little help there shorty?" I heard Sebastian ask from behind me.</p>
<p>"Hey! Just because I'm only 5 feet tall doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass!" I said hopping off the stool.</p>
<p>"Uhm yes it does little birdie." He laughed while getting a water bottle from the fridge, using the nickname him and his brothers all call me.</p>
<p>I scuffed. "Little birdie." It was a nickname the three of them came up with when I was a freshman in high school. Essentially like the fourth member of the band. The vampire, the gentleman, the pirate, and the Raven - or little bird. But it was also a way for them to pick on how short I was.</p>
<p>"It's 'Raven', you dickweed" I glared at him trying not to smile.</p>
<p>"Whatever short-stack, we're all waiting for you in the living room." He said turning around and walking out of the kitchen</p>
<p>"The shorter we are the closer we are to Satan!" I yelled at him, but all he did was laugh.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>In the living room, Sebastian  was sitting in one of the reclining chairs channel surfing, while Remington and Emerson were sitting on either side of the couch scrolling through their phones.</p>
<p>I grabbed the remote out of Seb's hand, put on a show I recorded a few nights ago, and sat down in between the other two.</p>
<p>"Hey, I was using that!" Seb yelled at me</p>
<p>"Not anymore!" I laughed. He stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the favor.</p>
<p>"You are so childish" My mother chuckled from in the other recliner next to Sebastian where she was busying herself by knitting</p>
<p>"Well duh, I'm your child, mom" I said while cutting into my waffles</p>
<p>Just before I took a bite I heard Remington sniff and then ask "Is that Nutella on those waffles?"</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes and handed my fork over to him, who happily took the first bite of my waffles. "You know you could make your own right? I mean you three practically live here."</p>
<p>"Nah! Why do that when I can just eat yours? Besides, they taste better when you make them." He spoke through a mouth full and smiled.</p>
<p>"I hate all three of you" I laughed after snatching my fork back from Rem's sticky fingers.</p>
<p>"No you don't!" The three of them spoke back to me in unison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: hiya! this is a new story idea that popped into my head so I hope you guys really like it. Please comment if you do, thank you~ (this story is also on Quotev and Wattpad under the same title)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tons of Tacos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what are you dorks doing here anyway?" I asked handing my plate off to Remington so he could have any of the fallen globs of Nutella.</p>
<p>"What? We can't just pop in and hang out with our favorite person for the day?" Emerson asked, giving me a gentle shove.</p>
<p>"Whateverrrrr." I rolled my eyes and laughed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After a few hours of just lounging around and watching whatever was on TV I started making loud groaning noises until one of the boys finally said something.</p>
<p>"What?" Emerson laughed</p>
<p>"You guys are booorrrring!" I whined.</p>
<p>"Okay what do you want to do?" Remington asked</p>
<p>"I don't know! Something? Anything! I'm practically dying over here!" I said, overexaggerating.</p>
<p>My mom looked up from the book she was skimming through and said, "You know you could clean your room like I've been telling you to do for the past week now."</p>
<p>The boys started laughing but stopped soon after my mom suggested that they do some house chores as well.</p>
<p>"Ooh, I know! We should all totally go get Taco Bell! A friend of mine told me that you can add their new fries to just about anything on the menu! You can also use them as a substitute for the meat." I said looking over at Remi since he's the only vegetarian out of all of us.</p>
<p>Remington chuckled, "Okay that sounds tempting, I haven't had Taco Bell in over a year."</p>
<p>“Wait, hold on a second. Are we just going to ignore the fact that she said 'a friend' told her all this? Last time I checked, we were your only friends." Sebastian chimed in making the other two laugh.</p>
<p>He had a point though. For practically all my life these three idiots were my only friends. And I was completely okay with that. But that was up until Sebastian graduated and both Remington and Emerson dropped out so they could all go on tours in the band. After that I was all alone. And it sucked. A lot.</p>
<p>"Well after you three left to go play shows, I had to branch out and make new friends." I said, giving a half-hearted smile. But Emerson saw right through it and gave me a little reassuring smile without trying to be too obvious.</p>
<p>I get along with all of them equally but Emerson is the only one I can really confide in. That was for many reasons, one of them being that he was closer to my age than the others were.</p>
<p>Emerson was the one who ate cookie dough ice-cream with me while I tore up and burned all the photos of me and an ex boyfriend after I had my first bad break-up in my freshman year of high school. He was also the one who offered to take me to prom when I told him my date stood me up. Emerson was like my bestest best friend and I told him all my secrets. Well, almostall my secrets.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Wait, should we use the app since were probably gonna order like 50 dollars worth of food? It'll be easier and I don't want to speak that long guys. The only thing we'll have to do is go get it." I said to the boys after they agreed to get Taco Bell.</p>
<p>"She has a point." Remington laughed.</p>
<p>"Alright let's do it that way then." Sebastian said.</p>
<p>After listening to all the food the boys wanted and picking out what I wanted I read off all the items we intended on getting, "Alright so I have the Variety Taco Pack, with six Nacho Cheese Doritos Tacos and six soft shell tacos. Crunch-Wrap Supreme, with nacho fries and no tomato, one with the nacho fries as a meat substitute and a seven-layer burrito, for Remington. A Double Decker Taco Supreme, a Quesarito, three orders of Nacho Fries, and finally 3 Strawberry Skittles Freezes."</p>
<p>"Wow guys we eat a lot of food." Emerson said, looking baffled as I showed him the price of what we just ordered.</p>
<p>"When can we pick it up?" Sebastian asked.</p>
<p>"It says in about 20 minutes since we ordered so much."</p>
<p>"Well what the hell are we gonna do until then?"</p>
<p>"Be patient and pray to the Taco Bell Gods that the workers don't fuck up our order."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Guys, typing out all these different Taco Bell items made me so damn hungry... Anyway please comment and add this story to your library. Stay safe and be sure to eat Taco Bell</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleepover? Sleepover!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After we all stuffed ourselves with copious amounts of Taco Bell, the four of us all sat in silence due to our food comas. Remington was sprawled out on the couch, Emerson was almost falling asleep on the loveseat, Sebastian was snoring in a recliner, and I was laying on the floor.</p>
<p>"Guys," I said lifting up my shirt to expose my stomach. "Look at my food-baby."</p>
<p>I patted my tummy which lead to me letting out one of the loudest belches in my entire life. Seb was scared awake and sprung up from the chair, "What's happening? What's going on?!" He yelled, looking panicked.</p>
<p>The rest of us were laughing too hard to speak. Remington laughed so much he fell off the couch. This made me curl up into the fetal position as I clutched my sides continuing to laugh. Emerson had his head in between his knees while taking deep breaths to keep from exploding into another fit of laughter.</p>
<p>"I think I might pee my pants!" I said practically crying.</p>
<p>"Duuuude you just got the shit scared out of you by Raven's burp"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it read 9:30 P.M. and I started to wonder if the boys were going to stay the night since it was pretty dark out.</p>
<p>"Hey, losers!" I said to whoever would answer. "Do you guys plan on spending the night?"</p>
<p>All the three of them looked at me, then at each other, then back at me and nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that sounds like fun! We could build a blanket fort and watch The Office and Harry Potter and eat popcorn and candy and a shit ton of other junk food!" Remington said, embracing his inner child.</p>
<p>"Awesome! Im sure my mom will say yes but I'm gonna go ask her just in case." I said while standing up</p>
<p>Just then my phone vibrated. When I looked at the notification I saw that it was a text from Emerson.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lol are you gonna try to cuddle with Remington ;)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>pFFt  w h A t ? ! nO!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>lmao you soooo want to</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>stfu Em</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>;);););)</em>
</p>
<p>I looked up from my phone and gave Emerson a death glare. He only winked at me in return. As I walked towards my mom's room I hit the back of Emerson's head, knocking his hat off.</p>
<p>Just before knocking at door at the end of the hall where my mom's room was I heard Remington laugh and Sebastian ask what that was about.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After the four of us all had our pajamas on and turned the entire living room into one giant blanket fort we made a giant bowl of popcorn and put in the first Harry Potter movie. Since both Remington and I were huge Harry Potter fans he and I spent the entire time watching the movie and quoting it word for word, annoying the shit out of his brothers.</p>
<p>When we were younger Rem was the one who actually introduced me to the Harry Potter films. His mom took him and his brothers to go see the first movie for his birthday and months later after it had come out on DVD we saw it in a movie rental store we'd always go to when the boys slept over at my house or I went to theirs. After asking my mom if we could rent it along with a few other kid-friendly movies that we all loved we drove home and did the exact same thing we're doing now. Lay sprawled out on the living room flood under a huge blanket fort in our pajamas with a giant bowl of popcorn.</p>
<p>From then on Remington and I have gone to see every single Harry Potter movie together. We even saved our ticket stubs and have dorky photo strips you get in those cheesy photo booths. But the sad thing is that I'm not entirely sure if he'll be back from touring in time for the release of the newest film. I told him it was okay and that we could watch it together when it comes out on DVD but in all honesty, I was really devastated that I wouldn't be able to go see it with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: hehehe two chapters in one night &gt;:) i really hope y’all are enjoying this story! please let me know if you want me to add contact names for the text message portion of this chapter to make it easier to decipher who is who. stay safe and watch your favorite movie! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~fall in love along with this little birdie~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>